Une histoire de Sin City
by Ash le Manchot
Summary: Compilation de One Shot se déroulant dans la ville de Sin City.
1. Première fois

Diclaimer : Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la ville de Sin City appartient à Franck Miller, que ce soit les personnages ou la ville elle-même.

* * *

Ça fait déjà un petit moment que je voulais poster cette fanfic mais la rubrique n'était pas crée. Sûrement que la sortie du film a joué. :p

Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic. Ça va vous paraître bizarre mais chaque chapitre seront indépendant les uns des autres et sans lien aucun. (normalement) En fait, j'adopte plus ou moins le même style narratif que Miller à travers ses albums à savoir à chaque fois des héros et histoires différents.

Ce premier chapitre met en scène un personnage de ma conception ("l'Homme de main") un porte flingue sans nom travaillant pour la famille Roark. Ce chapitre nous narre ses débuts et est assez court.

* * *

**Première fois.**

De tous les endroits des bas fonds de Sin City, le dépotoir n'était pas le moins reluisant. Il n'empêche qu'il sentait la pisse. Et l'odeur d'alcool fort, mélangé à la crasse que les badauds portaient constamment sur eux, était parfaitement répugnante. Mais sous ces deux odeurs prédominantes, tout un petit royaume olfactif s'était constitué. Il s'exhalait par tous les orifices des ordures des habitants de Sin City. Ordures au sens propre, bien sur, mais aussi figuré. En effet, l'endroit, abandonné de tous sauf des plus minables et des gangsters, revêtait la singulière utilité de servir de tombeau aux assassinés.

Ce n'était pas le pire de tous les endroits, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur non plus. Et pourtant j'y étais.

Nestor Nash, Samuel Stone et moi-même formions un espèce de Triangle des Bermudes autour d'un pauvre type, un gamin, qui n'avait pas voulu payer sa dose de crack quotidienne à Roark. C'était ma troisième sortie en compagnie des deux hommes de main. C'était aussi mon baptême du feu, la première fois que je n'allais pas me contenter de regarder. Je le savais. Et, pendant que Stone martelait les cotes du garçon avec le bout coqué de ses rangers, j'avalais péniblement ma salive en songeant à ce qui n'allait pas tarder à se produire.

Le bruit s'intensifia, quelques vertèbres venaient de céder sous les injonctions sévères des rangers de Stone. Le gamin poussa un cri plaintif. Nash se baissa et les pris par les cheveux. Puis lentement, sans lâcher l'épaisse tignasse blonde qu'il avait dans la main, il mit le gosse à genou. Stone ne put résister. Dans un dernier mouvement rageur il écrasa la semelle de sa rangers gauche contre la mâchoire du garçon. Le choc fut si violent qu'il se mordit la langue jusqu'à se la couper, et un petit bout de chair rose ensanglanté tomba sur le sol avant d'être éclaboussé d'une hémoglobine aussi rouge que le tréfonds de la pupille du diable. Le gamin porta les mains à sa bouche, on pouvait lire dans ces yeux une surprise teinté d'une étrange lueur de tristesse. Il aurait voulut dire quelques chose en cet instant je pense. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pourrait jamais plus.

Nash grogna une réprimande à l'attention de Stone. Je n'ai pas saisi. En revanche je pris l'énorme crosse du 357 magnum que me tendait Nestor. L'heure était venue. Je vérifiai brièvement le barillet, dans l'intention de retarder quelque peu l'échéance. Pas pour le garçon. Il était foutu de toute manière… Mais pour moi.

_Plein._

Le cliquetis sourd du barillet se refermant sur le corps de l'arme se fit entendre. Avec un geste précautionneux j'alignais l'énorme calibre sur la tempe du jeune homme. Stone mâchouillait son chewing-gum. Habitude qu'il avait conservée, comme ses bottes, de l'armée. Je haïssais ces mastications incessantes. Chaque «pop» provoqué par l'explosion d'une bulle de gomme brisait une barrière dans mon esprit. Nash s'alluma une cigarette. Je jetai un regard à notre petit groupe. Si je me positionnai légèrement sur la gauche, je pouvais faire gicler la cervelle du blondinet sur les chausses de Stone. Pas sur que mon coup le dérange. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. J'établie mon nouvel axe de tir.

_Le chuintement du chien qui s'arme. Le bruit de la douille qui se place face au percuteur._

Le gamin pleurait. Alors que ses larmes ruisselaient de ses joues jusqu'à sa mâchoire brisée et se mélangeait avec son sang, je songeai qu'il était triste de finir sa vie comme ça. Finir à bout de souffle, sans plus aucune force pour tenter quelque chose ni plus aucune volonté pour se résigner complètement. Il allait devoir faire vite.

Je pris une grande respiration en laissant s'engouffrer l'air purulent du dépotoir à l'intérieur de mon organisme. Ainsi, je savourais ce qu'il me restait comme instant d'une approximative innocence. J'étais sur le seuil de la porte, et comme ces jeunes flics qui ne savent pas s'ils vont, un jour, devoir franchir celle d'un bar sordide pour aller cuver la détresse de leur boulot, je me décidai à la franchir.

_Le claquement sec du percuteur qui s'abat sur la douille._

Je n'ai pas entendu la détonation, juste le bruit du chien, mordant sa victime, « et par un savant jeu de domino en faisant une autre ». L'angle était bon. L'épaisse cervelle grise du blondinet, quelques mèches de cheveux dorés et des gouttelettes de sang chaud vinrent s'écraser sur les rangers de Stone. Même son blue jean's Levis en pris un coup. Ça le fit rire. Dommage.

Les dernières cendres de la cigarette de Nash virent se mélanger au festin sanguinolent que je venais d'offrir au vers, aux corbeaux ou, éventuellement, aux clochards les plus affamés.

C'était la première fois que je tuais. C'était sûrement pas la dernière. Sin City, cette ville pourris jusqu'à la moelle, révèle tout.

_L'homme de Main._


	2. Juste un flic

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à Franck Miller ainsi que la ville de Sin City elle-même.

* * *

**Reviews.**

_Illusions Industry_ : Merci, suis content que ça te fasse penser aux polar des années 50 parce que c'était le but.

_Steph_ : Hé hé, un tome 8 ? J'envois mes idées à Franck Miller et il me fait ses jolie dessins alors.

* * *

Hop, voilà le second chapitre. Cette fois si, il sera question de l'inspecteur Hartigan. Pas celui du comics, mais de celui qui était encore jeune et que venait juste de débuter sa carrière. L'occasion de développer un petit peu plus le personnage.

* * *

John Hartigan - Article premier : 

**Juste un flic.**

_Alinéa 1._

Il est à peine midi, et déjà, Bob s'enfile un sandwich au thon à l'arrière de la voiture. Bien sur, au poste, ils nous ont filés la caisse la plus pourries qu'ils ont pu trouver. Une vieille Thunderbird grisâtre qui tousse et qui pète à chaque fois qu'on la démarre, une bagnole qui exhale l'essence et l'huile par tous ses orifices. Une voiture qui grince à chaque cahot et qui est tellement rouillée que l'on pourrait se chopper le tétanos en fermant une portière. Pour une voiture banalisée, c'est pas le must. Avec Bob, depuis qu'ont est passé inspecteur il y a trois mois, on se récupère tous les trucs les plus pourris. Sûrement une espèce de bizutage.

Je pose les doigts sur ma plaque et son contact me procure une immense satisfaction. _Inspecteur Hartigan._ Personnellement, je suis pas mécontent du titre. A trente et une piges je serais pas le plus jeune, mais j'ai jamais démarré sur les chapeaux de roue.

"Tu diras à Eileen que ses sandwichs sont tout ce qui y'a de plus génial, Hartigan, me dit Bob en engouffrant une autre bouchée de pain.

_-_ J'y manquerais pas Bob."

Bob, me tapait chaque journée la moitié de mon panier repas. Je lui ais déjà dis que s'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par devenir obèse. A vingt-six ans seulement, Bob affichait un léger embonpoint et ne fréquentait guère plus les salles de sports. Mais ça, Bob s'en fout complètement. Tout ce que veux Bob, c'est chopper sa paie à la fin du mois et taper dans mes sandwichs. Du coup, maintenant, je demande à Eileen de m'en préparer un peu plus.

Eileen

Songer à Eileen est le meilleur moyen pour tuer le temps. Eileen et moi sommes mariés depuis moins d'une année. Onze mois, pour être plus ou moins exact. Et déjà, elle se comporte comme une parfaite compagne. C'est elle qui a insistée pour que l'ont se marient. Moi, je lui ais dis qu'épouser un flic n'avait rien de très sain. Je lui ais expliqué que je rentrerais tard, que je risquais d'être blessé, que je passerais plus de temps entre mon bureau, la rue et l'hôpital qu'à être à la maison. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en moquait. Brave Eileen. Elle m'a dit que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être "madame" Hartigan, que je ne pouvais l'en dissuader, et que si je refusais, elle se jetterait dans les bras du premier salaud venu pour que je vienne la tirer de là. Brave Eileen. J'ai quand même bien peur que tout ça finisse mal pour elle. Finalement, j'ai cédé. Bob en est tombé sur le cul. Il a dis que maintenant j'étais foutu. Qu'immanquablement ça allait finir par des engueulades, des crises de nerf et des pleures. Bob est un vrai pote, il s'est toujours montré rassurant. Pauvre Eileen, je pris pour que notre mariage fonctionne. Je pris pour que le système ne nous bouffe pas. Je pris pour ne pas finir comme tous ces flics rongés par leur boulot. Je pris pour qu'Eileen soir préservée. Brave Eileen.

"Ah ! Foilà l'troifième type, grogna Bob la bouche pleine."

A l'autre bout de la rue, un grand type vêtu d'un blouson de Biker et coiffé d'une casquette rouge venait d'entrer dans l'immeuble désaffecté que nous surveillons Bob et moi. Comme le dit Bob, c'était déjà le troisième type qui venait d'entrer dans l'immeuble. D'après notre indic, ça devait aussi être le dernier. Il devrait y avoir un espèce de trafic à l'intérieur du bâtiment, probablement de la cocaïne. Le vendeur faisait jouer la concurrence en direct en mettant sa valise de poudre blanche au enchère. L'opportunité pour nous de rafler un minimum de quatre narcotrafiquants.

"Allez Bob, on bouge de là et on part à la chasse.

_-_ Déjà ? J'ai pas fini mon sandwich, se plaignit-il.

_-_ Tu as déjà fini les deux précédents.

_-_ Et les renforts ?

_-_ Appelle les, mais ont les attends pas.

_-_ Hartigan… Commence Bob.

_-_ On ne les attend pas car tout peu prendre fin dans quelques minutes, de plus on ne sait pas s'il y a une porte à l'arrière ou je ne sais quoi.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Discute pas Bob, fait-je catégoriquement."

Bob me regarde d'un air contrit, l'air de chien battu qu'il prend quand il veut me faire savoir qu'il me désapprouve complètement. Bob est un bon flic, mais il tient un peu trop à sa peau. Finalement, il s'exécute et passe à l'avant de la bagnole pour utiliser la ci-bi. Pendant qu'il appelle le centrale pour donner l'alerte, je vérifie que mon calibre est chargé. Six pruneaux étincellent à l'intérieur du barillet de mon "Smith et Wesson". Prions pour qu'il reste plein jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

"On est partit, Hartigan ? Me demande Bob sans trop de conviction.

_-_ On est partit ! J'affirme."

Nous sortons le plus discrètement possible de la voiture. Celle-ci ne nous déçoit pas et gémit comme une traîtresse. Heureusement pour nous, la route est quasiment déserte. Seul un clochard cuve sa piquette au coin de la rue. Bob et moi nous nous approchons de l'entrée de l'immeuble mon regard croise quelques affiches pornographique placardées ça et là, probablement par un gamin du quartier désireux de se faire un peu de blé. Je reporte mon attention sur le hall, probable qu'il soit gardé. Je sors mon revolver et le saisis par le canon. Bob jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et pointe son index vers le ciel, signe qu'un seul garde se trouve dans le hall. J'attends qu'il soit de dos et je me lance. J'entre brusquement dans l'immeuble et avant qu'il n'ait put comprendre, j'abats la crosse du revolver sur son crâne. Un "Konk" métalliques se produit et le type s'effondre à terre. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Bob sort une paire de menotte et lui attache les mains dans le dos. Du boulot propre et sans bavure. Bob et moi sommes rodés. Ça ne fait que trois mois que nous sommes inspecteur mais nous sommes rodés. Trois mois à Sin City ça équivaut à quoi ? Au moins à trois années. Je suis sur qu'en trois mois, Bob et moi on a vu plus de merde que ne le verrons jamais les flics de New-York en trois ans.

"T'arrête de rêvasser, Hartigan ?"

_Yop, Bob. J'arrête de rêvasser_, répons-je intérieurement. Il est déjà en train de monter dans la cage d'escalier, son arme pointée devant lui, prêt à faire feu sur n'importe quelle personne susceptible d'être une menace.

"Bob ? Je fais.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

_-_ On monte à quel étage ?

_-_ Regarde donc, me répond il en me désignant du doigt la porte du troisième."

Une grande croix rouge a été taguée dessus. C'est pas que ce soit la seule, l'escalier regorge de dessins tout plus ou moins artistiques fait à la peinture. Mais il faut dire ce qui est, cette croix rouge se détache du lot. Probablement un signe pour que les gens sachent ou monter. Je rejoins Bob qui a déjà atteint le deuxième étage.

" On fait comment ? Questionne t'il.

Je regarde le plan anti-incendie de l'immeuble. Chaque étages se composent d'un couloir avec une cage d'escalier à chaque extrémité, les appartements étant rangés le long de ces couloirs.

_-_ On va la jouer fine Bob, on va essayer tout du moins. Regarde le plan. On va les prendre en sandwichs. Je monte par le quatrième étage redescend au troisième pour arriver à l'autre extrémité du couloir. A midi pile, on débarque tous les deux et on sonne l'Alamo. Pigé ?

_-_ J'ai onze heures cinquante-sept à ma montre. Fait vite, se contente t'il de répondre en acquiesçant."

Je monte jusqu'au quatrième. Pose une main moite sur la poignée de la porte, jette un coup d'œil sur ma montre et entre d'un seul coup, calibre à la main.

…

Le gars qui se tient debout, au milieu du couloir, un fusil à pompe dans les pattes, a l'air aussi surpris que moi. L'espace d'une seconde nous nous dévisageons. De brève présentation pour une brève rencontre. Déjà, il pointe son fusil en ma direction et le "clic-clac" caractéristique de la pompe de chargement se fait entendre. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai réagi comme lui, mon bras ne tremble pas et la visée de mon arme vient miraculeusement s'aligner en face de la tête du truand.

BOOM

J'ai l'avantage d'avoir un revolver, l'avantage de pas avoir de pompe à charger, l'avantage de tirer le premier, l'avantage de voir la tête du type se volatiliser en un morceau de chair rougeâtre alors que la balle lui fait sauter la partie supérieure droite de la boîte crânienne, l'avantage de pas tomber au sol comme une poupée de chiffon alors que mes derniers instants de vie prennent fin. Je voulais que le flingue reste plein… C'est raté. Pendant quelques secondes, je reste là, le bras toujours tendu, flageolant. Mon cœur bat la chamade, ma bouche est pâteuse, mes jambes semblent inexistantes. Puis, je me reprends.

"BOOOOOOOOOOB !"

Il aura sans doute comprit. Comprit qu'il faut qu'il monte au quatrième étage. Comprit que la croix n'était qu'un leurre. La porte de l'appartement 406 s'ouvre. Je vois apparaître le type à la casquette rouge. Par réflexe je tire trois gros pruneaux dans la porte puis, me replis dans l'encadrement du couloir. J'ai l'impression que tout se déroule au ralentit. Après une chute qui me semble interminable, l'homme à la casquette touche le sol. D'autres types sont là et sortent de l'appartement. J'ais toujours l'avantage. Le premier a à peine posé un pied en dehors que je lui colle une bastos dans la cuisse. Il crie, il gigote, il pisse le sang. Le deuxième braque son arme vers moi et son .45 m'aveugle d'une lueur blafarde. A quelques centimètres de mon oreille, un bout de bois est arraché. Je vise à mon tour et réussi à atteindre l'épaule du type.

C'est alors que je le vois sortir de la pièce. C'est un mastodonte. Il mesure plus de deux mètres et doit facilement faire ses cents kilos. Mais ce qui fait le plus peur, ce qui me terrifie et me laisse aussi pisseux qu'un mioche, ce n'est pas la carrure du type, mais ce qu'il tient dans ses mains. Même à Sin City, ce genre d'engin n'est pas facile à se procurer. J'ajuste mon arme et fait de nouveau feu.

Clic

Et merde, j'en ais oublié de compter les balles. La M16 rugit dans les mains du géant. Elle crache ses cartouches aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Le Tacatac régulier de l'arme enlève en moi toute combativité. J'essais désespérément de me replier, peine perdue. Une balle vient se ficher dans épaule, une autre dans ma jambe, je m'effondre par terre, je crois qu'elle a traversée. Je sers les dents et relève les yeux. Le mastodonte s'avance pour m'achever.

_Inspecteur Hartigan_. Ça aura pas fait long feu. Je pense à Eileen. Je savais qu'un truc comme ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais pas si tôt. Je ferme les yeux et tout devient noir. J'entends le rire sadique du mastodonte, je dois pas être son premier flic. La détonation de la mitrailleuse vrille mes tympans. Du sang chaud gicle sur mon visage, mon sang. Les balles de la mitrailleuse s'insinuent en moi et me déchiquètent en une fraction de seconde. Tout mon corps est secoué de spasmes et mes entrailles se répandent un peu partout. Je ne suis plus qu'une stupide poupée de chiffon entre les mains d'un enfant impertinent. C'est la fin, je suis mort.

"Hartigan ?"

Bob est penché sur moi, son revolver encore fumant dans la main. Le mastodonte est allongé sur le dos et un épais liquide rouge se déverse des ouvertures circulaires creusées dans sa chair. "Ça va mec, tu peux continuer ?" Je mets un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Mon esprit fait de multiples embardées alors que je m'efforce de remettre en ordre les pièces du puzzle. Bob s'est enfin décidé à monter, il a flingué le type dans le dos alors que j'allais me faire descendre. Le sang du gars m'a giclé à la figure et c'est ce qui m'a perdu. Quand j'étais petit, j'avais peur du noir. Je voyais des monstres de partout, dans les moindres recoins de ma chambre ou alors cognant à la fenêtre. Ma mère me disait alors qu'il ne fallait pas imaginer des choses. "Toujours s'en tenir aux faits." C'était sa rengaine. Les monstres étaient des ombres, un jouet un peu effrayant ou une branche cognant contre la vitre. Lorsqu'on s'imagine des choses le monde autour de nous devient bien plus terrible. C'est ce qui venait d'arriver.

"Je suis okay Bob. Ça va aller." Je réponds avec une grimace. Je dénoue ma cravate et m'en sers comme d'un garrot pour arrêter l'hémorragie de ma jambe. La blessure à l'épaule est moins grave, la balle n'a fait qu'effleurer la chair et a creusée un mince sillon sur mon épiderme. Finalement je me remets debout. Pendant ce temps, Bob a ficelé les types qui n'étaient pas clamsés. Le gars à casquette rouge et les deux types qui l'on suivis. Les sirènes sonnent au loin. Dieu que j'aime cette musique. Il ne reste plus qu'un truc à retrouver. La pièce à conviction, la preuve irréfutable, ce pourquoi l'ont étaient là, avec Bob, planqués depuis trois jours devant cet immeuble pourris, l'objet du deale.

Boitant, je rentre dans l'appartement et fait mon boulot de flic. Mes yeux se posent de partout. Les murs sont d'un gris pâle dérangeant, l'humidité semble avoir pénétré les moindres recoins du petit F3 et le parquet est boursouflé en de multiple endroit, il règne dans la pièce une odeur de pourriture âcre sûrement causée par le grand nombre de détritus abandonnés ici et là. L'endroit ne ressemble en rien à un lieu habité, mais il est indéniable que plusieurs personne y aient séjourné quelques temps. Une glacière traîne dans un coin de la pièce, éparpillé un peu partout, je trouve des paquets de chips, des cannettes de bières et quelques revues pornos. Mais aucune trace de l'essentielle. Soudain, j'entends un faible bruit métallique. Une sorte de tintement, presque à demi étouffé, pas plus fort qu'un murmure. Ça vient de dehors. Je me dirige péniblement vers la fenêtre de la cuisine et, une fois celle-ci ouverte, constate qu'un échafaudage permet de descendre dans la ruelle de derrière. Furtivement, une ombre se déplace en bas, une mallette à la main. Notre preuve, notre trophée.

"BOB, DIS AUX GARS DE SURVEILLER LA RUELLE !"

Bob ne répond même pas, il a ses défauts, mais aussi quelques qualités. Je l'entends déjà regagner la cage d'escalier. Mais c'est encore trop lent._ Merde, c'est trop bête. Prend sur toi, Hartigan. Sort, et va chercher ce fumier_. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma jambe, elle tiendra bien le coup quelques temps de plus. J'enjambe la fenêtre et pose mon pied sur l'échafaudage. La douleur s'insinue en moi, aussi vive que prompte à me faire serrer les dents. En quelques secondes, je m'achemine dans la ruelle. C'est une impasse. Une palissade de bois, s'élève au bout de la rue, bloquant tout passage. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil circulaire sur les environ, et ne peut m'empêcher de penser que j'ai rêvé. _Merde Hartigan, t'ais vraiment qu'un pauvre con._ _La douleur te fait voir des trucs_. Clopin-clopant, je me dirige vers la palissade, histoire d'être fixé. Elle est vachement haute, facilement trois mètres, et l'échafaudage est bien trop loin pour que quelqu'un ait put l'utiliser comme tremplin. De folles idées se carambolent dans ma tête alors que je cogite. Elles se disputent entre elles, veulent pas lâcher le morceau, et se "Niak", sans rancune, pour savoir qui a raison. Elles se tirent la gueule tellement fort, que moi, les yeux fixés sur le mince mur de bois filandreux, je ne fais pas attention à l'ombre que se glisse sans peine dans mon dos. Elle m'enveloppe dans ses bras ténébreux et mes yeux voient danser des étoiles lorsqu'une bouteille de bière vient s'écraser contre le sommet de mon crâne en dispersant tout autour d'elle mille et un éclats de verre. Je me suis fait avoir. Oh que oui. Comme le dernier des imbéciles, je me suis bien fait avoir.

_Alinéa 2._

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que je reprends connaissance. L'odeur nauséabonde qui se répand dans le lieu ou je me trouve, m'agresse et fait palpiter tous mes sens olfactifs. L'endroit est humide. Un goutte à goutte au débit rapide et incessant parvient nettement jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'ai des crampes de partout et mes poignets hurlent à la mort à chacun de mes mouvements, même le plus faible. Je suis ligoté à une vieille chaise de bois qui menace de s'effondrer sous mon poids à tout instant. Malgré la lumière diffuse, je parviens à distinguer les faibles contours du lieu qui m'environne. S'il n'y avait pas l'odeur et l'humidité, on aurait pu croire à un appartement. Un lit de camp est abandonné dans un coin ainsi qu'une vieille télévision, branchée à un bidouillage impromptu de câbles et autres organes électriques. Un mini-frigo sert de table de chevet, et je vois poser dessus, à coté de la lampe, mon "Smith et Wesson". L'arme étincelle d'une lueur macabre dans l'obscurité. Elle semble me narguer et se moquer de moi. Un désir fou m'envahit, l'envie de ne pas en savoir plus, de me tirer d'ici sans savoir. J'essaie de me mettre debout et constate avec horreur que ma jambe droite n'est plus là. Du moins je ne la sens plus. Le garrot de fortune a depuis longtemps stoppé l'hémorragie mais a, par la même occasion, empêché mon sang d'irriguer mon membre devenu aussi faible que celui d'un paraplégique.

"Tu es réveillé, inspecteur Hartigan ?"

La voix résonne dans la pièce. Une voix traînante, empreint d'un sadisme malsain et pervers. Une voix incommodante, haut-perchée, malicieuse, comme celle d'un jeune enfant déglingué par on ne sait quel traumatisme. Une voix macabre, totalement en raccord avec l'atmosphère qui règne ici.

_-_ Comment te sens-tu, inspecteur ? Dis-elle en détachant les syllabes d'inspecteur avec une méticulosité vicelarde.

_-_ Aussi bien qu'il met possible, je rétorque.

_-_ Hi hi hi, aussi mal que ça ? Je ne t'ais, pourtant, encore rien fait, inspecteur.

_-_ Ou sommes-nous ?

_-_ Mais tu es ici chez moi. Dans ce que l'on pourrait nommer… ma demeure. C'est l'endroit ou j'ai grandi, l'endroit ou j'ai vécu tooooooute ma vie. L'endroit ou vous allez mourir, inspecteur."

Je ressens très nettement une pointe d'excitation dans ses paroles. Soudain, je prends conscience que je ne sais pas ou se trouve mon interlocuteur et cette pensée soudaine m'envahit d'une peur inconsidérée.

"MONTREZ-VOUS ! Hurle-je, alors que l'homme part dans un rire crispant et juvénile.

_-_ Je vais me montrer, inspecteur."

Une silhouette se détache dans un recoin de la pièce, celui ou il y a la télé. Deux yeux rouges apparaissent et brillent d'une lueur terrifiante. Ils me regardent. Ils me regardent et me fixent, sans jamais cligner. La silhouette s'avance encore et son sourire se détache dans l'obscurité. Epais croissant de lune blanchâtre me faisant penser au chat du Cheshire. La silhouette est mince et dégingandée, légèrement courbaturée, à la manière d'un bossu. Dans la main de l'homme, je vois se profiler un énorme couteau de chasse. Moins effrayant que son propriétaire mais malheureusement tout aussi dangereux. L'ombre est tout près de moi maintenant, Elle se penche sur moi et le visage de l'homme n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. La puanteur qui s'exhale de sa bouche, de son corps, de partout, m'est insoutenable. Ses yeux aliénés fixent les miens avec une sévérité presque maternelle, comme si j'étais un enfant à qui il fallait faire la morale.

"Tu veux me voir inspecteur ? Mais veux-tu connaître la vérité avant ? Veux-tu savoir ce que je suis réellement ?"

_Non_, répond-je intérieurement. _Non je ne veux rien savoir. Va te faire foutre sale malade. Va te faire foutre, et laisse moi crever parmi ta crasse_.

"Oui, je veux le savoir.

_-_ IL VEUT LE SAVOIR, s'écrit l'homme en levant le poing en l'air et en se redressant de tout son long. Sache que je suis le maître ici, je règne en roi sur ce domaine et gouverne mes vassaux avec une poigne de fer. Ils sont mes soldats et mes amis. Ils sont même ma famille.

_-_ Il n'y a personne, vous êtes fou. Vous n'êtes le maître de personne."

Tout à coup, la lumière s'allume, faiblarde et clapotante, mais suffisamment intense pour voir clairement tout ce qu'il y a à voir. Une masse grouillante s'agite de tout partout. Fixant, elle aussi, ses multiples petits yeux rouges sur moi. Des rats. On est dans les égouts et ce fou est le roi des rats.

Ainsi dévoilé à la lumière, l'homme à l'allure décharné se révèle encore plus pitoyable et terrifiant à la fois. Ses orbites creux semblent être deux caveaux creusés à même la chair. Et à travers ses traits émaciés, je peux deviner qu'il est atteint de bon nombre de maladies purulentes. Une immonde herpes orne le coin de sa bouche et des bubons d'un vert douteux enrichissent son front d'une atroce manière. L'homme roule des yeux et porte à nouveaux son regard de dément sur moi.

"Comprend-tu, à présent ? Comprend-tu ce que je suis ?"

_Oh que oui, sale timbré. Je ne le comprends que trop bien. T'es tout à fait le genre de personne que seule une ville comme Sin City peut engendrer. Mais quelque chose m'échappe. Pourquoi tu traînais avec la mafia ? Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme toi peut avoir à faire avec de telles personnes_ ?

"Il y avait quoi dans la mallette ? Que vouliez-vous vendre ?

_-_ Ça aussi tu aimerais le savoir. Hi hi hi, je dois pouvoir te le dire."

D'un pas presque guilleret, l'homme s'achemine jusqu'à la mallette. Il la prend et l'ouvre tout en prenant soin de faire rouler ses yeux fous et de tenir en respect ses immondes compagnons. Il en sort quelques choses d'un peux plus grand qu'un poing. Quelques chose de blanc. Je ne peux vraiment le distinguer. Il le prend et semble le caresser affectueusement en le tenant contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé. Puis il se retourne vers moi et je peux le voir. Un énorme rat d'un blanc crasseux palpite entre les mains décharnées de mon tortionnaire. Il se fend d'un large sourire lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de mon air affolé. J'ai envie de vomir. Je fais mon possible pour me contenir.

"Regarde ! M'intime t'il."

Il prend alors son énorme couteau de chasse et l'approche de l'animal purulent. Précautionneusement, il appuis la pointe de la lame contre la créature et la pique d'un petit coup sec. Puis, il la soulève au niveau de mon visage et je vois un épais sang noir s'écouler lentement de la créature.

"Hi hi hi, la maladie, fait-il. La maladie est une arme redoutable. Une arme de ma conception. Une arme que j'ai mise au point après beeeaucoup d'effort. Une arme que tous le monde s'arrache."

Avec horreur, je comprends l'étendu du problème. Ce fou était sur le point de donner à la mafia de quoi régler ses comptes grâce aux épidémies et aux germes.

"Vous êtes complètement taré. Vous vous-rendez compte de ce que vous faites ? Vous évaluez l'étendu probable des dégâts ?

_-_ Moi ? Fou ? Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que sont mes expériences. Regarde ce qu'elles peuvent accomplir."

Il soulève le rat au-dessus de ma jambe blessée et de l'autre main, avant que je n'ais pu m'en rendre compte, retire le garrot. La douleur revient brusquement, brutale et aveuglante. Ma jambe me donne l'impression d'hurler à la mort et chaque parcelles de mon être tremblent de douleur. Ma tête fait des tourneboulés improbable tandis que mon sang gicle puissamment de la blessure, se répandant sur le sol avec en vitesse surprenante. Ma nausée me reprend et cette fois, je n'ais pas la force de la retenir. Mon tortionnaire a un geste de sursaut alors que rend le maigre contenu de mon estomac. Puis il rigole et me sourit, le rat toujours dans la main. Il attend que je me remette d'aplomb. Je roule des yeux et avale péniblement ma salive. Alors, l'homme fait couler quelques gouttes du sang de la petite créature à l'intérieur de ma blessure. Je hurle face à cette horrible réalité. Pas de douleur, j'ai depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade, mais de désespoir. De haine aussi. J'ai envie de le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Ma chaise n'est guère solide et je constate qu'avec un peu d'effort je pourrais la briser facilement. L'homme éclate de nouveau de son rire hideux et crispant qui fini par devenir un gargouillis immonde au fond de sa gorge. Puis il range le rat dans une des poches de sa veste en lambeau et se re-penche sur moi.

"Maintenant, dis-il, tu es l'une de mes expériences."

Il brandit le couteau au-dessus de mon visage et l'approche dangereusement de mon front.

"Hi hi hi hi, je vais te marquer. Hi hi hi, tu es à moi."

La lame s'enfonce dans ma chair et le sang commence à perler tandis que l'homme trace un affreux sillon sanguinolent sur mon visage. Mon œil droit s'imbibe d'un fluide rougeâtre et tout devient flou de ce coté. Furieusement, je gigote sur ma chaise, essaye de libérer mes mains, sent les épais morceaux de bois gonflés d'humidité se briser sous mes assauts. L'homme devient hystérique, il rigole de plus belle. La lame de son couteau brille d'une lueur écarlate et s'apprête à tracer une seconde tranchée approximativement perpendiculaire à la première. J'ai de nouveau un haut-le-cœur. Ma jambe est prise de spasme, Encore plus de sang. L'hémoglobine ruisselle sur moi et se répand sur mon visage.

Soudain, la chaise craque. Un pied de bois s'affaisse et nous fait basculer en arrière. Surpris, l'homme me regarde d'un air éberlué. Je me laisse complètement tomber au sol et fais éclater le dossier de la chaise. Les cordes glissent autour de mes poignets et les crampes dans les épaules cessent immédiatement. Je peu bouger. L'homme reprend ses esprits et se relève. Titubant, je fais de même. Ma jambe flageole et vomi des litres de sang alors que j'essai pertinemment de tenir debout. Mon tortionnaire brandit son couteau, déjà ensanglanté, et s'apprête à m'attaquer. Trop lent, il est trop lent. J'esquive le coup comme je peux et la lame ne fait que m'égratigner le flanc. Je réplique avec un direct en pleine poire. L'homme s'écrase au sol, face contre terre, et je me laisse tomber sur lui. Mes mains agissent toutes seules, muent par une volonté autre que la mienne. Elles saisissent les cheveux négligés du dément et soulèvent son visage émacié à quelques centimètre du sol. Puis, alors que pourtant toute combativité m'abandonne, elles l'abattent sur le sol crasseux des égouts. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Un bruit d'os brisé et de corps spongieux écrabouillé me parvient aux oreilles. Mes mains continuent de battre la mesure. Encore, encore et encore.

Lorsqu'elles arrêtent, il n'y a plus qu'un petit tas d'os humide sur le plancher. Je m'effondre au sol, laisse à mon cœur le temps de ralentir, essuie d'un revers de main le sang sur mon visage. Allongé sur le dos, j'attends plusieurs minute. Las, j'ai envie de rester ici et de me laisser crever. _Ressaisi toi mon vieux. Reste pas planté là. Appelle les secours. _Je me redresse et m'assoie, tousse un peu de sang, récupère ma cravate et m'en ressers comme garrot. Le rat blanc contaminé sort de la poche de l'homme et coure se terrer dans un recoin avec le reste des ses congénères. Je pense au sang du rat coulant dans ma blessure. _Merde, il me faut des soins_. Je me remets debout et ma tête s'affole de nouveau. Je chancelle. Je dois faire vite. Je sors de l'espèce de caveau et me retrouve dans les canalisations. J'ai froid, ça sent mauvais, j'avance tant bien que mal, tombe à trois reprises dans l'eau putride, manque de vomir, continue à marcher, trouve une échelle, me hisse quasiment à la force des bras, dégage la bouche d'égout, et me retrouve à l'air libre. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'oxygène et le laisse envahir mes poumons. Plusieurs badauds me dévisagent. Je dois avoir l'air d'un damné. _Les soins, pense aux soins_. Je m'achemine jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique au coin de la rue, compose le numéro des urgences, donne l'adresse de la cabine à la standardiste en la déchiffrant sur un panneau rouillé, m'effondre de nouveau alors que la fille au bout du fil m'assure qu'une ambulance arrive. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, je perds connaissance. Il fait noir, ça me dérange pas trop.

_Alinéa 3._

Pendant les heures qui suivent, je n'ai conscience de ce qui se passe que par intermittence. Une ambulance vient me chercher. On me déplace jusqu'à l'hosto. Je passe sur le bloc et une tripoté de médecins me rafistolent à l'aide de scalpels et de narcotiques. Je m'endors un moment. Bob vient me voir dans ma chambre, accompagné d'autres inspecteurs. Ils me demandent ce qu'il s'est passé. Je raconte et me rendors aussitôt. Une période indéterminée de ma vie file à toute vitesse. Combien de temps ? 2 jours ? 1 semaines ? Plusieurs mois ? Aucune idée. Alternant rêves, cauchemars, shoots de morphine et léthargies profondes, je me sens complètement perdu. Impossible de penser, de réfléchir, de me soucier de quelque chose. Chaque matin, une infirmière passe et vérifie que ma bouffe sous perfusion passe correctement. Quelques fois, j'ai la visite du médecin. Souvent je suis seul, drogué, incapable d'aligner deux mots ou pensées cohérentes. Des flash-back intempestifs me font revivrent les événements passés. Parfois j'ai des hauts le cœur. La plupart du temps ça va. Je m'habitue. Les jours défilent sans que je ne puisse les compter. Il fait blanc, ça me dérange pas trop.

Un matin, je me réveille accompagné du "Bip, Bip" caractéristique de l'encéphalogramme. Eileen est là. Je tourne la tête sur le coté et la fixe incrédule. Une foule de questions se bousculent pour sortirent de ma bouche mais finalement, aucune n'y parvient. Eileen prend la parole.

"Comment te sens-tu John ?

_-_ Bien, je réponds. Eileen je… suis désolé."

Elle hausse les épaules, fait croire qu'elle s'en moque, que ça ne lui fait rien.

"Désolé de quoi ?

_-_ De te causer du souci."

Un silence s'installe. Eileen tremble légèrement. Je voudrais lui prendre la main. _Mince Eileen, je te l'avais dis, tu savais que ce genre de chose risquait de se produire._

"Tu ne me cause aucun soucis, John, finit-elle par lâcher, se voulant rassurante. _Je suis flic Eileen, je sais quand les gens mentent, particulièrement quand c'est aussi évident._

_-_ Si tu veux que j'arête, je le ferais.

_-_ NON ! S'écrit-elle. Tu es policier John. Tu ne pourrais arrêter, et… je m'en voudrais. Mais comprend moi, John. Oui je suis inquiète, c'est normal, tu es mon mari. Tu as vu ce qui t'arrives ? Oh John, regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait."

Elle caresse l'affreuse boursouflure en forme de croix qui orne mon front. Sordide souvenir laissé par mon agresseur.

"Ils l'ont retrouvé ? Je questionne.

_-_ Oui, il habitait dans les égouts. Quand ils sont arrivés, les rats étaient en train de ronger son cadavre.

_-_ Les rats, la maladie. Ils ont fait le nécessaire ?

_-_ Je crois bien, John. Ne t'inquiète plus de tout ça. Remet-toi. Remet-toi vite et rentre à la maison."

Eileen me prend la main et je sens sa paume chaude au creux de la mienne. Pendant un instant, j'oublie tout de cette sombre affaire. Pendant quelques secondes, j'en oublie que je suis flic et le désire de justice qui m'anime s'estompe. Eileen se penche sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Son parfum est comme une promesse de paradis. Elle se redresse et me regarde une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce.

"Repose-toi bien mon chéri. Je t'aime"

Puis elle me tourne le dos et sort. Je t'aime aussi, Eileen. Pendant quelques minutes encore, je reste sous son emprise. Perdu dans une espèce de rêve fantasmagorique ou tout serait rose bonbon. Mais bien vite, je retombe dans le monde qui est le mien. Les meurtres, les trafics, le chantage, les viols. Un monde ou se côtoient les fous et les crapules. Un monde de violence et de douleur. Un monde ou Eileen n'aura jamais sa place.

J'suis juste un flic.


End file.
